


What Is Beneath Your Feet?

by ShinobiShan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Blood and Violence, Bucky is a gladiator, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Past Torture, Steve is a Roman officer, They did some really fucked up things in ancient rome, what could go wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobiShan/pseuds/ShinobiShan
Summary: Steve would take on an entire empire if it meant keeping Bucky safe, but he was only one man.The Ancient Rome AU literally nobody asked for, in which Bucky is a prized gladiator training under the House of Hydra, and Steve is a Roman officer who wants nothing more than to see him free.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have absolutely no idea why I wanted to write this, but here is the Ancient Rome AU literally nobody was looking for.
> 
> I took a lot of inspiration from the Spartacus TV show, and a little from the Planet Hulk comics as well.
> 
> Bucky’s character is based in very small part on Gannicus from Spartacus, so feel free to watch compilations of him on YouTube for context, he’s beautiful. (Small gore warning though)
> 
> Historical accuracy is also going to be manipulated for the sake of the story line, so I apologise in advance for any glaring inconsistencies.
> 
> Also let’s pretend that people were named things like Steve and James in Ancient Rome…
> 
> Happy reading!

_doctore_ : The head trainer of gladiators in a Ludus

 _Legatus_ : High-ranking Roman officer in command of a Legion

 _centurion_ : Roman officer in command of around 100 men

 _subligaculum_ : Undergarment commonly worn by gladiators when training

***

Steve despised Rome. 

It stood for everything he hated about human beings. Greed, wealth, power, and a complete disregard for the lives of those deemed ‘unworthy’ under the might of the empire.

He made it a point to return to the capital as seldom as possible, which was largely successful thanks to his high-ranking position, and the constant need for the empire to spread her reach as far as the mind could conceive.

He was lucky enough to have been stationed in furthest Gaul for the past four years, and his men had enjoyed a relatively peaceful life protecting a remote boarder outpost. They saw only a few clashes in their time there, and Steve did everything possible to convince his superiors that their presence there remained necessary.

He couldn’t change Rome himself, but he’d be damned if he didn’t do everything in his power to make sure that at least his men were safe and happy.

It was under the orders of said superiors that he had been called back to the city now, and he was hoping his time there would be as brief as possible. He’d heard news of a concerning new trend amongst the Roman people, and it turned his stomach to know that the citizens were now turning to gladiator fights as a source of entertainment.

He’d seen the blood of real battle up close, witnessed the life slip from another man’s eyes as he fell against sword and spear, and he just couldn’t understand why anyone would choose to watch this kind of brutality for mere sport.

Time lost in his musings had carried him closer to his destination than he’d anticipated, and as he allowed the flood of city noise to enter his thoughts once more, he noticed that he was almost outside the private residence of Colonel Fury.

He slowed his horse slightly so that his pace fell in line with his travelling companions, and he turned his head to see Sam watching him with interest.

“Where did you go?” His friend asked in a low voice, knowing full well that there would be consequences if anyone heard a mere _centurion_ addressing his captain in such an informal manner.

“Nowhere, I was just thinking. This place makes me uneasy.” To maintain appearances Steve didn’t look at Sam as he spoke, but he appreciated the other man’s concern.

He had brought a small number of his closest men with him, and he was lucky to say that he’d trust any one of them with his life. Steve was in command of a legion of around 5000 men, and even though he cared for the life of each individual in his division, there were those few whom he counted as friend and brother.

They’d finally come to a stop outside the rather palatial villa of Colonel Fury, and Steve climbed carefully from his horse, noting how stiff his legs were from the long ride. He threw a quick nod to his companions, who went off to find the stables and some refreshment, and carefully took off his helmet before entering the house.

His arrival was announced at the door by a nervous guard, and he was immediately swamped by a horde of vague acquaintances and well-wishers. He was thrown off for a second, not having been part of the formality of Rome for quite some time, but he managed to plaster a confident smile on his face, and shake all of the right hands.

It took him a while to wade through the crowd, but eventually he was ushered up some stairs by more guards, into the private study of Fury himself. 

The man in question was silently pouring over a desk which was no doubt filled with battle strategies, and didn’t even bother to look up as Steve entered.

“I trust the journey was uneventful?” Fury asked, not moving from his spot behind the desk.

“Yes sir, nothing of interest to report.” 

In fact, their party had been ambushed once or twice on the road, but Steve knew that the Colonel cared little about such skirmishes.

“Good. And you’re well?” Fury now paused from his work and finally met Steve’s eye.

“I am in good health, as are all of our men.” Steve straightened formally under the man’s gaze.

“Excellent, I expected nothing less. You are a credit to the empire, Captain.” 

Steve immediately brought his fist to his chest and raised his arm in salute, not having expected such a compliment.

“No need for formalities Rogers, I’ve asked you here with good news.” Fury had now rounded the table and was regarding him with an interested look.

“Good news, sir?” Steve had simply received a letter stating his presence was required in Rome under the orders of Colonel Fury, but there had been no hint as to why.

“Yes, you are being awarded a promotion. The senate have deemed fit to give you title of _Legatus_.”

Steve’s eyes widened, and he found himself unable to find adequate words. That was certainly the last thing he’d expected to hear.

Fury clearly found his shock amusing, and let out a good natured chuckle.

“Don’t look so upset son, you deserve it.”

Steve immediately tried to school his features, but some of the surprise definitely lingered on his face.

“Of course sir, it is a great honour.” Steve took in a deep breath, his mind immediately jumping to a million conclusions.

“Am I…” He hesitated, but continued when Fury nodded for him to speak. “Am I to be stationed in Rome after the promotion?”

Steve had no interest in high ranks and power, he was only interested in protecting his men, and he couldn’t do that from this godforsaken city.

“Oh, don’t worry, we’ll have you back in the cold and the mud in no time.” Fury let out a low laugh. “You will only be staying here until the official proceedings are over. Then we’ll need you back at your post.”

Steve felt some tension immediately seeping from his shoulders, and he allowed himself to smile for the first time.

“Thank you, sir.”

“You’ve earned it son, I couldn’t be prouder.” Fury returned his smile briefly, and Steve was immediately transported back to the time when he’d first joined the army, and Fury had told him there would be great things in his future.

“Well now that the formalities are out of the way, how about we enjoy your time in Rome properly. How long has it been since you were last here?” Fury was already moving towards the door, and Steve followed swiftly behind him.

“Almost four years, sir.” He answered simply, leaving out the part that his absence had been completely voluntary.

“Well in that case I know exactly where we should go.” Fury led him outside, gesturing to some guards to fetch their horses.

Steve didn’t know where Fury was planning to take him, but he hoped to the gods it was somewhere pleasant.

***

Pleasant might not have been the right word to use for the mammoth structure now looming above his head, and Steve was slightly blown away as they arrived outside the sheer magnificence that was the Colosseum.

It was still under construction the last time he’d visited the city, and now that it was completed he could understand why it was considered the jewel of Rome. Even though he did not entirely approve of all its uses.

“Quite something isn’t it?” Fury asked as they both climbed from their horses, and Steve let out a low whistle.

“It’s much more impressive than I imagined, I’m sure the emperor is very proud.” Steve followed Fury as they began to walk towards a guarded side entrance.

“It’s been good for the people too, attendance for the games is at an all time high.” Fury didn’t even bother to acknowledge the two men who leapt aside as they passed through the gate.

Steve simply gave a silent nod in reply, as his mind was immediately filled with thousands of people packing the stands, baying for the blood of innocent men.

“It’s a pity you’ve missed all of the excitement, but luckily for you I can give you a first hand experience.” Fury was now leading them through a narrow corridor, and Steve’s stomach turned as he took in the sights around him.

The walls along the passage were lined with cells, most of which were occupied, and the stench of blood and unwashed bodies filled the air. He tried to keep his eyes trained forward, but he didn’t miss the occasional smears of red that lined the floor and walls around them.

“A first-hand experience?” Steve kept his voice steady as he spoke, hoping against hope that Fury had not organised some kind of private fight for him.

“Some of our prized fighters are training here today, I thought you might be interested in watching their skill.” Fury led them up some stairs, and after a few seconds they emerged onto the platform of a private viewing deck.

“I see. Just training?” Steve tried to sound as neutral as possible, but he felt relief flood his body.

“I’m afraid so, you’ll only be able to see them sparring today. But you’ll see the real thing soon enough at the games this Saturday.” Fury walked over to the edge of the balcony, and Steve followed with a knot growing ever tighter in his stomach.

Below them on the dusty sands of the arena stood six men arranged in a neat line, under the watchful gaze of their _doctore_ and his menacing whip.

As soon as they appeared on the balcony the men snapped to attention, and gave them a uniform salute which would have put some of Steve’s soldiers to shame.

“Well trained aren’t they.” Fury acknowledged from next to him, before he gestured to the _doctore_ that they could begin.

The threatening man instantly cracked his whip in the air, and the men took up their positions to begin their practice.

From what Steve could tell they were all in top physical condition, and judging by their fighting skill they were indeed a force to be reckoned with.

He let his eyes sweep over each man individually, watching his movements and assessing how well he may fair on the battlefield, until his eyes came to rest on the last man in the row.

His dark hair sat at about shoulder’s length, and it set him apart from the rest of the men who had closely shorn cuts. He was wearing nothing but his _subligaculum_ , and a metal arm brace on his left arm, and Steve found himself being drawn in by his movements. He sparred with such ease against his opponent, and Steve already knew from watching him for a few moments that he was holding back his true power. The entire fight was in his control, and the second he decided it was over, it would be.

Steve watched with fascination as he dodged his partner’s attacks, weaving with ease to avoid the larger man’s blows, and forcing the man to spin in circles as he danced around him. Eventually though he must have grown bored of the whole routine, and launched himself forward in one graceful movement, landing a powerful blow against his opponents’ neck with the hilt of his practice sword.

The larger man let out a pained grunt as he fell to the ground, and the long-haired man immediately moved forward to help him up. There were a few words exchanged between the pair, and the man’s face broke into an easy smile as they both turned towards the balcony.

It was then that Steve truly saw the entirety of his face for the first time, and even from his position on the deck he could see the piercing blue of the eyes that were now directed solely towards him. That, coupled with the skill he’d just witnessed, told him that this man was dangerous. Beautiful, but dangerous.

But then Fury was clapping loudly beside him, and Steve was drawn from his thoughts.

“Well done! As expected from the Champion of Rome.” Fury nodded towards the blue-eyed man in approval, and he immediately saluted them both. 

Steve clapped too and turned his head towards Fury in curiosity.

“What is the Champion of Rome?”

“Barnes! Step forward.” Fury suddenly yelled without acknowledging Steve’s question.

The long-haired man, Barnes, immediately moved closer to the balcony, and stood at attention, awaiting further instruction.

Fury regarded him for a moment before turning back to Steve.

“That is James Barnes, or the Winter Soldier as the people like to call him. He is the current Champion of Rome.” Fury spoke the words with a level of respect that surprised Steve.

“He hails from the House of Hydra and has more wins than any gladiator in the history of the Colosseum. He has never met an opponent that he couldn’t beat.”

Steve was regarding the so-called Winter Soldier as Fury spoke, and he felt a cold shiver run down his back as those calculating eyes pierced their way through him.

“Where is he from?” Steve asked, not taking his eyes from the man below.

“He was captured somewhere near Thrace, along with a group of his countrymen. He was originally supposed to form part of an auxiliary unit, but apparently he wasn’t very happy with that news. After he took out a sizable number of his captors he was brought to the capital for punishment. They thought he’d die in the ring as a prisoner, but here he is three years later.” Fury sounded impressed as he spoke, but the words just felt heavy in Steve’s chest.

This man had been ripped from his home and used as a plaything for the entertainment of bored Romans. He had to fight for his life every day, and as Steve watched him, he couldn’t blame the hatred he found in those blue eyes.

At this point the other men had all stopped their sparring session and were standing around a barrel of water cooling off in the mid-day sun. The Winter Soldier didn’t move until Fury nodded his approval, and finally broke eye contact as he left to take a drink of water himself. 

Steve let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“Would you like to go down and examine them more closely? Perhaps do a little sparring yourself?” Fury asked suddenly, and Steve felt his eyes go wide.

“Oh, I don’t think that will be necessary, I had a good enough view from up here.” Steve wanted absolutely no part of this practice.

“Nonsense, I’ve been curious about how the Champion might stand up against one of our finest officers. Indulge me if you will.” Fury kept his tone polite, but Steve knew there was no room for argument.

“Yes, sir.” He bit out quietly, and Fury gave him a pat on the shoulder as they headed back down the stairs towards the arena floor.

It wasn’t long before they were standing on the hot sand below, and Steve squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light.

As soon as they’d entered the stadium proper the _doctore_ had cracked his menacing whip once more, so that the men were standing at attention before them.

Fury led him closer, until Steve could see the sweat dripping from their skin, and their chests heaving from the exertion of practice. It reminded him clearly of his soldier’s training sessions, but there was something very different in the air here. There was no good-natured camaraderie like there was between his men, only obedience and submission, and Steve wanted nothing to do with it.

None of the gladiators looked at them directly, except for Barnes, who had his cold gaze fixed right on Steve. He tried to ignore it as they moved closer, but he found himself constantly glancing up to meet the stare.

“ _Doctore_ , I would like to see how your men do against my captain here. How about a friendly match between him and the Winter Soldier?” Fury addressed the intimidating man with ease, and immediately he flicked his whip in the direction of Barnes.

“You, come forward.” He barked, and Barnes obeyed like a well-trained dog, stepping forward and placing himself in front of Steve.

“Well Captain, I hope you’re not too worn out from your trip. I’d like this to at least be entertaining.” Fury handed Steve a practice sword of his own and gestured for him to take up position.

Steve tossed the weapon up and down in his hand a few times, gauging it for weight and balance, before he turned to face the Champion of Rome.

He didn’t want to fight this man. Not because he was tired from travelling, and not because he thought he was going to lose, but because he couldn’t stand the thought of being yet another cause of the hatred building in those blue eyes. He couldn’t disobey a direct request either though, so he found himself reluctantly planting his feet and squaring his shoulders, readying himself for attack.

The start signal came seconds later, and immediately Barnes lunged forward, seemingly trying to catch Steve off guard. Steve knew better however, and he could tell that Barnes was just evaluating his reaction time and assessing the pattern of his movements.

They fell into rhythm for a few seconds, Barnes throwing blow after blow in Steve’s direction, and Steve dodging each one with ease. He knew this wasn’t going to last forever though, so he made a split-second decision mid-dodge, and dropped low, swinging his sword at Barnes’ feet.

The movement caused the man to jump backwards, leaving time for Steve to press the advantage and stage his attack. He let loose a string of well-placed jabs, none with enough force behind them to do any damage, but just enough to keep Barnes on his toes.

He thought he saw the flash of a frown on the other man’s face before Barnes suddenly flipped forward and rolled behind him, taking him completely by surprise with a change of position. Steve swung around just in time to block a swing that was aimed directly for his head, and tried to regain some ground as he pressed back against Barnes’ assault. 

He’d almost cornered him against a wall, knowing that it would be much more difficult for Barnes to counter his movements from that position, when the man suddenly turned and ran full speed for the bricks behind him, turning at the last minute and using the momentum to launch himself off of the wall and straight in Steve’s direction. 

This time the blow landed, and Steve found himself staggering backwards as his eyes were clouded with stars. Barnes used this moment of weakness to press his advantage, and landed one more blow in the centre of Steve’s chest, causing him to topple backwards onto the sand.

Barnes immediately placed a knee over Steve’s throat, and pressed down just hard enough to make it difficult for him to breathe. Steve dropped his sword and raised two fingers in surrender, conceding that Barnes had fairly bested him.

When the pressure didn’t ease from his neck however, he looked into Barnes’ eyes with confusion, and found only heated challenge staring back at him.

After a few seconds he heard the crack of a whip from somewhere behind them, and immediately the pressure was gone. Barnes stood up and held out a hand, one which Steve took with a hint of hesitation.

As the Champion hauled him to his feet he staggered forward slightly and ended up a little closer to the man’s face than was comfortable.

“Why did you hold back?” A harsh voice suddenly spoke in his ear, and as he pulled back he noted the anger painted across Barnes’ face.

Steve didn’t understand why he was upset after having won the match, but before he could reply Fury’s loud voice filled the air.

“Well I guess the journey took more of a toll on our Captain than I’d anticipated. I expect we’ll need a rematch in the future.” Fury walked over to where Steve was standing, and he noticed that Barnes had already slipped back into line with the others.

“Perhaps I’m not cut out for this one-on-one combat thing, I’m much more comfortable with a legion of soldiers around me.” Steve tried to joke, but Fury just shook his head.

“Nonsense. After you’ve had some time to rest I’d like to see you two up against each other again. That is, if our Champion survives another round in the arena on Saturday.” Fury walked back over to the _doctore_ , probably to arrange another meeting.

A lead weight settled in Steve’s stomach at Fury’s words, and the thought of the blood that would soon water these sands made him eager to leave.

The gladiators were all back to running drills now, and Steve saw no further reason for them to linger. He looked at Fury who was now in deep conversation with the _doctore_ , and was about to walk over and request his leave when he felt someone grab his wrist.

“Are you really that weak? Or were you just pretending you didn’t want to see my blood spilled on the sands like the rest of your people.” The same harsh voice spoke quietly in his ear, much closer than Steve had expected it to be.

Steve was surprised by the words, and he was certain that Barnes knew the penalty for disrespecting a Roman officer in such a way. He didn’t know if the man was brave or just arrogant, but he suspected that he probably just didn’t care about being punished, and somehow that was worse.

“I have no interest in fighting for sport.” Steve shot back, not turning around so as not to draw any attention to them.

“Ha, a Roman who doesn’t enjoy violence. That’s a first.” Barnes whispered with a bitter laugh, and Steve felt another needle of pain shoot through his chest for this man.

“We exist.” Steve shook his wrist from Barnes’ grip as he noticed Fury wrapping up his conversation.

“Don’t die on Saturday all right? I’ll give you your rematch.” Steve said before he stepped forward to join Fury.

He didn’t turn around to see Barnes’ reaction, but if he had he might have seen some of the anger disappear from those intense eyes, and in it’s place a look that might have almost been surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you thought about this first chapter, because I must say I was pretty nervous about posting it!
> 
> Any and all opinions and comments are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow well I would just like to thank everyone for their lovely response to the previous chapter, I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far!
> 
> Even I'll admit that this is a pretty niche genre of fic, so I'm so happy that people are interested!
> 
> I also just want to say before we continue that the ancient Romans were a pretty fucked up bunch at times, so there may be some uncomfortable topics explored in this fic. I will try to tag all warnings as best I can!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

_ludus_ : Training school for gladiators.  
_dominus_ : Master or owner

“Do you have a death wish?” A deep voice hissed at Bucky as the men were marched back into the dark passages of the Colosseum interior.

“On most days, yes.” Bucky threw a sarcastic smile at the hulking man behind him.

His sparring partner for that day had been a relatively new recruit named Thor, who was proving to be quite promising. He had been captured in a battle far up north which had seen his village burned and his people all but slaughtered. Bucky thought he seemed nice enough, but nice didn’t keep you alive in the arena.

“Well you’re definitely going about it the right way. You deliberately defeated a Roman officer in contest, and then you proceeded to antagonise him after the fact.” Thor kept his voice low so as not to alert the _doctore_ to their exchange.

“He let me win, I couldn’t have made it any easier for him without alerting suspicion.” Bucky shrugged, ignoring the look of disbelief on the larger man’s face.

“And I suppose he let you disrespect him too?” Thor gave him a skeptical look as he adjusted his massive practice hammer over his shoulder.

“Seemed to, considering I’m still standing here, and I’m not strung up in chains somewhere.” The men had now almost reached the exit to the Colosseum, and began to shed all of the armour and weapons they’d been using during practice.

To be honest Bucky had been wondering the same thing himself. Why wasn’t he currently enjoying the beating of his life under the hands of a man who he knew could easily deliver one if he chose. There was something different about the way the man had looked at him, something he had never seen on the face of a Roman soldier before. The man had looked at him with guilt. 

He looked at him as if _his_ hands had been the ones to bind Bucky’s together and force him onto the back of a wagon, taking him away from the only life he’d ever known.

As if his hands were the ones that had beaten him until he couldn’t see through his swollen eyes, and the only taste in his mouth was the metallic copper of blood.

He didn’t understand what the look meant, but it unsettled him.

“One day you’re going to push the wrong person, Mr 'Champion of Rome'.” Thor shook his head with a small smile, and Bucky was brought back from his thoughts of golden hair and eyes like the sky.

Now free of weapons, their hands were bound together to prevent any ‘unfortunate’ incidents on the journey home, and they began the short walk from the Colosseum back to their _ludus_.

The House of Hydra was well known for its exceeding cruelty, but also its ability to produce gladiators of the highest skill. Their _dominus_ , Alexander Pierce, refused to take on any free volunteers or ex-Roman soldiers, instead choosing to receive only men captured in battle and sold into slavery. He relished in breaking these men inch by inch until they submitted completely to his control, and he didn’t shy away from using extreme violence to do so.

Bucky felt a familiar rage building as he thought about the man who’d taken away his freedom, and his fists clenched tightly against their bonds.

“Feeling a little tense there, Champion?” A familiar sarcastic voice sounded in Bucky’s ear, and he felt the handle of a whip being pushed forcefully into the flesh of his shoulder.

Their _doctore_ , Brock Rumlow, was now standing inches from Bucky’s face, sporting his ever-sadistic smile.

“No, _doctore_.” Bucky managed the automatic response through gritted teeth.

“Don’t think I didn’t miss that little display with the Captain earlier, you’re lucky you still have a tongue in your mouth after such insolence. The Captain is a kind man.” Brock dug the handle even deeper as he spoke, but Bucky was far too used to this kind of abuse to even flinch.

“Yes, _doctore_.”

His lack of response seemed to anger Rumlow even more, and he grabbed Bucky by the chin, forcing his face closer. “I’m sure _dominus_ will be most interested to hear about it though. Our beloved Champion disrespecting someone of such high rank...”

Bucky didn’t bother to acknowledge the threat, knowing full well that he was far too valuable to his master to ever receive any kind of lasting punishment. He simply smiled at Rumlow in challenge, which enraged the man even further. 

“You won’t be the _dominus’_ favourite forever you piece of shit, and as soon as that day comes, I’ll be waiting!”

Bucky couldn’t move against his bonds, and he simply watched as Rumlow raised his whip over his shoulder.

***

Shortly after leaving the Colosseum, Fury led Steve over to where their horses were being held by some guards.

“Would you join me at the villa for dinner tonight?” Fury asked casually, but the line of his shoulders told Steve he was irritated.

“It would be my pleasure sir, but I think I should tend to my men and rest this evening.” Steve was tired from the journey, but more than anything he just wanted to unwind from the events of the day.

“Another time then.” Fury nodded. “But I expect to see you in attendance at the games on Saturday. A number of the senate will be present, and perhaps even the emperor himself.”

Steve had absolutely no desire to go, but he knew there was no way he could refuse the invitation. Especially since he was soon to be given such a prestigious promotion.

“Of course, I would like to see the Champion’s skills in full use on the sands. Especially when they’re not being directed towards me.” He forced out a smile, trying to keep his tone light.

“Ah yes, you two certainly put on a decent display. But if I didn't know any better Captain, I'd say you went easy on him.” 

“Not at all sir, I'm just tired from the journey is all.”

“Rogers, I've known you since you were 18, and I’ve never once seen you lose to a man in hand-to-hand combat. Don't tell me a day’s ride weakened you that much.” There was suddenly a look of challenge in Fury’s eye.

“I apologise sir, I simply wasn't prepared to fight.” Steve stood his ground, but couldn’t meet Fury’s gaze.

“Look, the last thing I need is a rumour getting out that a mere gladiator can defeat one of Rome's finest warriors. I know you have sentimental feelings about such matters, but that is no way for someone with the future title of _Legatus_ to behave.” Fury lowered his voice as he spoke to avoid any wandering ears, but his tone was no less harsh.

“I had no quarrel with him, it was hard to find motivation to fight an innocent man.” Steve felt anger bubbling in his chest, but he forced himself to remain calm.

“He's a gladiator Rogers, that is their life. He has nothing else. He _is_ nothing else.”

With Fury’s last sentence he felt his control slipping, and he finally raised his head, eyes burning with anger.

“And who made him that way? He surely had a life before all this. I won't add to his hardships, and I refuse to be a part of this sick sport.” Steve raised his voice, which caught the attention of the guards behind them.

Immediately Fury grabbed his arm and led him further away.

“I will pretend I didn't hear those words Captain, and you'd best forget you even said them. If anyone else heard you saying such things you'd quickly find yourself among those gladiators you pity so much!” Fury hissed as he tightened his grip on Steve’s arm.

Steve stared at Fury for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. There was no way he was going to win this argument, and he was lucky that Fury had been the only one to hear his outburst.

“Yes, sir.” He said quietly, head lowered once more.

“Good. Now go, rest, and forget about this nonsense. You're a Roman Steve, start acting like one.” Fury let go of his arm and turned away, signalling the end of the conversation.

Steve watched as he strode over to the curious guards and mounted his horse, and immediately felt an ugly twist of shame rise in his throat.

“And Captain, I _will_ see you at the games on Saturday.” Fury called over his shoulder.

“Yes, sir.” Steve nodded, watching Fury ride off.

He stood in the shade of the Colosseum for a few more seconds, trying to gather his thoughts and regain his composure, when he noticed some commotion outside the arena gates.

He looked up to see the string of gladiators from earlier all paused outside the entrance, hands bound and eyes wide, as the _doctore_ roughly gripped the Champion of Rome by the chin. He watched for a few more seconds as the man spoke angrily to Barnes, and his breath caught in his throat as he watched him raise his whip menacingly above his head.

Before he even realised what he was doing, Steve was already striding towards them, shoulders squared and head raised in a full display of his authority.

“You there, what’s going on?” He demanded, stepping into the _doctore’s_ space and taking a hold of his whip.

For a second the man looked completely taken aback by his actions, but quickly regained his composure.

“I was simply punishing this dog for his insolence, sir. He needs to learn his place.”

“Well I would appreciate if you did not commit such a display in the street.” Steve tried to sound like he was simply concerned about public order, but in truth his only concern was preventing any further violence.

“I apologise sir, I felt he needed to be corrected after his behaviour towards you this morning. He acted above his position.”

“Are you suggesting I couldn’t resolve such matters myself?” Steve raised an eyebrow in challenge and watched the man’s resolve crumble.

“Not at all sir, I was simply acting in accordance to my master’s rules.” The _doctore_ lowered his head as he spoke.

“Well, you can tell your master that should one of his men insult my station again, that he may well find himself at a loss.” Steve finally dropped his hold on the whip, and took a step away from the vile man.

“Of course sir, it will not happen again.” The _doctore_ gave a small bow before he hurriedly took his position in front of his men, and began to lead them off.

Steve kept an eye on them as they walked away to ensure there was no further incident, and as he watched he felt a familiar gaze turn his way.

The Champion’s eyes were blazing with rage, and Steve didn’t know if it was directed towards the _doctore_ , or him, or just the world in general. He gave Barnes a small nod, but the man simply scowled back at him before falling into line with the rest of the men.

“Gods, I need a drink.” Steve sighed as he watched the procession disappear down the street, and finally walked over to mount his horse.

***

“What happened Cap? You look like you were just ambushed by a pack of wild Celts.” Sam gave him a look of concern as Steve slid into the seat next to him.

His men were all gathered around a table in a cosy tavern not far from Fury’s villa, and Steve had never been so grateful to see a bunch of friendly faces in his life.

“I’d rather be ambushed by a pack of wild Celts than stay in this city a second longer.” Steve replied, grabbing the nearest glass of honeyed wine and taking a deep sip.

“Oh, it’s not so bad. At least we aren’t constantly waiting for a bunch of angry Gauls to come and slit our throats in the middle of the night.” Clint shrugged from the other side of the table.

“Besides, aren’t we supposed to be celebrating, _Legatus_?” Tony gave him a knowing look from next to Clint.

Immediately the entire table fell into a hush, and he felt wide eyes upon him.

“Of course you knew I was getting promoted before I did.” Steve rolled his eyes and took another sip of wine.

“Naturally. Is there anything I don’t know? Tony chuckled and gave him a firm clap on the shoulder. “Which leads me to wonder why it’s not _me_ getting that promotion?” 

“I wonder the same thing, until I remember you once tried to recalibrate a catapult with a ‘more efficient’ trajectory, and ended up firing it backwards into our own barracks.” Steve couldn’t help but laugh at the memory.

“In my defence, I eventually got those settings right and we now boast the most accurate siege weapons in the empire.” Tony shrugged, looking not the least bit guilty.

“Sure, but that didn’t help me when I was lugging stones from the river to build a new wall.” Clint groaned at the thought.

“Oh please, you carried one rock across a field and then took a nap.” Sam rolled his eyes as he took a sip from his own drink.

“Anyway…it should be you Tony. You deserve it more than anyone.” Steve had commanded alongside Tony for the last four years, and he couldn’t think of anyone more worthy.

“I’m flattered, but I’ll leave the hard decisions up to you.” Tony gave him a warm smile as he raised his glass in a toast.

“Let’s hear it for the Cap!” 

The others cheered and Steve simply shook his head. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have brought any of you along.” He said with a smile. 

Despite how the day had gone, he could always count on his brothers to lift his spirits, and he decided to try and forget about the incidents of the day, and maybe allow himself to enjoy the time with his friends.

*** 

He couldn’t enjoy it for long however, because the very next morning he was greeted by a messenger from none other than the House of Hydra itself.

He was looking over some proposed strategic plans with Tony, when a nervous young page was suddenly ushered through his door by Sam.

“There’s a message for you Cap.” Sam said, and then nodded at the page to begin.

The boy, who couldn’t have been older than 16, swallowed heavily before reciting the message from the roll of paper in his shaking hand.

“My _dominus_ , Alexander Pierce of the House of Hydra, would like to extend his sincerest apologies to Captain Steve Rogers for the impudent actions of his men. He bids the Captain know that all involved have been thoroughly punished, and he would like to extend invitation to the Captain to dine at his residence this evening.”

Steve’s heart sank as the words left the boy’s mouth, and his thoughts immediately turned to Barnes as he heard the words ‘thoroughly punished’. He had absolutely no desire to partake in a meal with this man, but he knew that Pierce had a lot of influence in the city, so he chose his words carefully.

“Tell your master that there was no harm done, and I thank him for his consideration. I will however be unable to enjoy his hospitality, as I am already engaged this evening.” 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Steve saw the boy’s face pale in fear, and his heart sank even further. He wanted to ignore it and just let the boy deliver the message, but by the look on his face he could guess what might happen should he return with unfavourable news.

“What is your name, son?” 

“Peter, sir.” The young messenger squeaked out.

“Peter, tell your master I graciously accept his invitation, and will arrive at his residence shortly after sunset.”

Immediately the boy looked relieved and nodded his head vigorously.

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” He turned heel quickly and ran out of the room, presumably before Steve could change his mind.

“Care to explain what that was about?” Tony asked curiously from behind the desk.

“You saw the boy’s face. He’d probably get a beating if he returned with a rejection.” Steve sighed as he took a seat next to Tony.

“True. But I’m more interested as to why you’re being invited to the House of Hydra in the first place.” Sam asked as he lingered in the doorway.

Steve sighed again, feeling the beginnings of a headache building in his temples.

“It’s a long story...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay next chapter we'll finally get some proper Cap and Bucky interactions!
> 
> As always I would love to hear any comments you might have!


End file.
